User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 20
20th EPISODE! SANDWICHES FOR ALL! Shipper: 'Hooooooooooooow's it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and IT'S TIME TO GET WILD BECAUSE THIS IS OUR 20th--count em'--20th EPISODE! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! '''Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''We've gotten so far! I'm proud of you all! Even you darable characters! '''Jesse: '''Yay. '''Shipper: '*revs chainsaw* I'm sorry, I didn't hear that cheer clearly. 'Jesse: '''YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH! LET'S GO NUTZ! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! '''Shipper: '''Nothing like a good chainsaw to really amp up the party. Let's kick this off with a bang! It's time for Speed Daring! Speed Daring...BEGIN! Dare #38 '''Nikki: '''Order 2.0 and Classic Order! Have a sandwich-eating contest! '''Both Orders: '*start to snarf down sandwiches, then spit them out* BLECH! 'Soren: '''Is this--garbage?! '''Nikki: '''Hey, The Lever never specified what goes IN the sandwiches. Dare #39 '''Nick: '''Jesse! Perform the Tail's Doll Curse! '''Jesse: '*shudders, then holds up doll* Why is this...covered in blood? 'Tails Doll: '*whispers* You're coming with me...forever. 'Jesse: '*choking* Ack! What's--happening...?! 'Petra: '''STAY AWAY FROM MY JESSE! *throws brick at Tails Doll, then throws it out the window* '''Nick: '''Now THAT'S true love right there! Wouldn't you agree, Kirbyfan 100? Dare #40 '''Shipper: '''Order 2.0 and Classic Order! Have a cookout, play basketball, and get jobs at Starbucks--ALL AT ONCE! '''Axel: '''Who wants some BBQ? '''Gabriel: '''COLBYYYYYYYYYYYY! *slam-dunks basketball over Ivor* '''Ivor: '''Mommy. *cries* '''Jenny: '''Why's Ivor crying? '''Olivia: '''CUZ' HE JUST GOT DUNKED ON!! '''Lukas: '''Olivia, you're spilling the coffee beans! Watch what you're doing! '''Random Starbucks Worker: '''YOU'RE ALL FIRED! '''Olivia: '''But I don't even have the job yet! '''RSW: '''I know! That's how bad you are! Now GET OUT! '''Shipper: '*sips latte* Here, Slayer. You've earned it. *tosses coffe through screen* End of Speed Daring 'Shipper: '''Another speed dare sess successfully completed! Wow, try saying THAT 5 times fast. '''Nick: '*takes deep breath* 'Shipper: '*slaps hand over mouth* That wasn't a challenge, you tiny dingus. 'Nikki: '''LOL. Anyways, let's party! '''All: '''YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! ~1 hour later~ '''Jesse: '*sigh* I...HATE...TAILS...*sits down* 'Petra: '''Why do our chairs feel...squishy?! '''Ellie: '*tries to get up* Hey! I can't move! 'Soren: '''We're all stuck! '''Shipper: '''Not me! '''Nikki: '''LOL! This is SO funny! *tries to get up* Wait a sec...did you...?! '''Shipper: '''Are you happy now, Alex.sapre? '''Nick: '''Shipper...what are you doing? Dare #41 '''Shipper: '*puts on earmuffs* Sorry, homies. *turns on loudspeaker* I hope you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me... '''Speaker: ''Like, baby, baby, baby, ohhhhhhhhhhhh!'' 'All (except Shipper): '''NUUUUUUUUUU! JUSTIN BEIBER! ;-; '''Shipper: '''While you're all enjoying the party, I have some questions for you. First one is for Ivor: Kirbyfan 100 wanted to know why you watched that terrible movie again. '''Ivor: '''I'll never answer you! Not after what you've done! '''Shipper: '*puts on 2nd pair of headphones and turns up music* 'Ivor: '''ARRRRRRRRRRGH! OKAY OKAY, I'LL TALK I'LL TALK! Question #13 '''Ivor: '''I...just think of it! Two kids, selected by fate, joining forces with the children of India to stop those who have more power than them--or so it seems. It's just so...moving. '''Shipper: '-_-...You need to grow up, Ivor. Anyways, OOTCB wants to ask for ALL the Classic Order: if you went into a sweet store, what candy would you get? Question #14 'Magnus: '''I guess Order isn't so evil after all...I guess I would get Warheads. '''Ellie: '''Me? Something like FunDip or something. '''Soren: '''I prefer those candy bricks. '''Ivor: '''That bottle gummy with fruity filling inside might be my type. '''Gabriel: '...I don't take candy. I hate it. 'Nick: '''YOU MONSTER! '''Nikki: '''I can't even look at you right now. *turns head* End of Questions and Dares (or is it?) '''Shipper: '''Wow! What a GREAT 20th episode! Reeeeeeeeal super! Oh, and I nearly forgot the best part? '''Harper: '*ears bleeding* You let us go and let actually ENJOY the party? 'Shipper: '''You're semi-correct. Nikki! Nick! '''Nikki & Nick: '*whip out chainsaws and destroy their chairs, freeing them* 'All (except Hosts): '''WHAT?! '''Lukas: '''But I thought Alex.sapre said they couldn't escape! '''Nikki: '''Not with god mode, anyway. We used chainsaws, which is NOT god mode! '''Nick: '''But to be real, we owe it all to Hoogian101. If they hadn't requested us to crash the party, we'd be stuck here for good! '''Jenny: '''Oh...no... Dare #42 '''Nikki: '''PAR-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *wrecks buffet table* '''Nick: '*singing along w/ song* Don't stop believing!--Hold on to that feeeeeeeeeeeling! 'Shipper: '*playing electric guitar* BEST--EPISODE--EVEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! 'All (except Hosts): ';-; REAL End of Questions or Dares '''Shipper: '''Well, that's our show, folks! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares. This is yours truly, signing off! Happy 20th! '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! '''Nick: '''I feel like we're forgetting something...eh, it's probably not important. '''Jesse: '''Hello? Hel-loooooooooo? Is someone going to unglue us? '''Petra: '''Forget it, Jesse. We've been left for dead...or, at least, until the next episode. Category:Blog posts